naval_opsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sturmwind
Sturmwind is a reocurring supership in the first two games, and is the sister ship to the superspeed cruiser, the Wirbelwind. Eclipsing the Wirbelwind in speed, defense and power, it's a similar, yet so different ship to take down. In Naval Ops:Commander, it was sent to ambush the player after said player was sent to attack a decoy airbase to reduce enemy airpower, while it was suspiciously unguarded by ships. Capabilities This ship is similar in shape and slightly bigger in size than Wirbelwind. It's defining feature is that it's engine, in comparison to the Wirbelwind, are not low on fuel, and are more powerful as well. This causes it's top speed to go up to 120 knots. As well as this, it's weapons and armor are comparible to that of a battleship, even though it's classed as a cruiser. It's guns are dangerous and accurate, it's torpedoes spread over a wide area, it has a upgraded missile launcher (in comparison to the Wirbelwind), and it's equiped with a Caob laser, which fires 3 beams in a prism-like direction, causing massive damage to ships which are not equiped with electromagnetic shield. Tactics Sturmwind's tactics differ from game to game slightly. In Naval Ops:Warship Gunner, it goes across a plotted course looping around near the landmasses on the west and east side of the map, but deviates from it more that the Wirbelwind. In Naval Ops:Commander, it loops in oval shapes, in comparison to Wirbelwind's circles, to dodge attacks while attacking ships with a high accuracy. This can be troublesome to the player, since Sturmwind's heavy shots are harder to avoid. Regarding both of these tactics, in both games, the combination of the heavy guns, accurate missiles and speedy lasers gives Sturmwind a advantage over the player. But one of the biggest threats is the torpedoes, the hardest weapon to avoid. It's spread fire combined with Sturmwind's speed makes them more difficult to dodge and intercept more than any other of Sturmwind's weapons. With all these weapons combined, Sturmwind can easily overwhelm the player with its armaments. Defeating the Sturmwind There are a two factors that need to be taken into account while fighting Sturmwind in both of the games. Firstly is it's weapons. The player's ship needs to have high rudder control and speed to counter that of Sturmwind's, while having a high power and defense of their own. A battleship with rudder systems, for example, grants a high dodge ability (regardless of it being a battleship), and the potential for high firepower. On the subject of firepower, anti-ship missiles, due to their accurate fire or railguns, due to the ammo having tremendous speed, would both be great choices in the fight against Sturmwind, as even with it's speed, it will have a hard time avoiding these weapons. Secondly, the player also needs to keep a cool head while fighting Sturmwind and take into account its weaknesses. Though Sturmwind inherits the speed and power of the Wirbelwind (and more), it inherits the same weakness as well; it's engines are prone to engine failure (though it's harder to achieve compared to damaging the Wirbelwind's engines). A barrage of torpedoes, chainguns or machine guns will slow Sturmwind down and make it vulnerable to your weapons. As well as this, the armor on Sturmwind, though superior to the Wirbelwind's, is still quite low, making it easy to damage as well. If the player keeps to these two factors, then Sturmwind will most likely sink. Data Warship Gunner Super Speed Cruiser Sturmwind Area: C-07 Endurance: 114000 Armament 45.7cm 75 Caliber Missile Launcher 3 Small Laser Supersonic Torpedoes II Guided Torpedoes II Neul Laser Supersonic Torpedoes II Naval Ops: Commander Area: D-04 Defense: 14500 Armament: 35.6cm 55-Caliber Missile Launcher Small Laser Supersonic Torpedoes 1 Guided Torpedoes 2 Crois Laser 2 Supersonic Torpedoes 2 Trivia *Sturmwind is also the name of a shoot 'em up game developed by Duranik for the Sega Dreamcast. It got quite positive reviews. *It's possible the the four Perfect Platter ships from Warship Gunner 2 are, in fact, invisible Sturmwinds, due to the Perfect Platter's all having superior armor and weapons than that of Wirbelwind, whom you fight earlier in the game. This possibility is uncomfirmed. Category:Supership